gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Midhav
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the McRaging page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 15:44, April 10, 2010 Question Um.. I know this is kinda stupid but you said to reply to your question um....... which question? Reply Matthew Fireskull 16:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Taking it the wrong way We can make a team. None of us can stop this wiki alone, but if we temporarily team up with each other i'm sure we could get somewhere with this. Slappy Thank You Why I appreciate it, and thank you for also telling me about the Black Nemesis thing, it was part of a scrapped storyline. Warhawk1 17:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Answer to Question Hey, I hope I'm answering the right question lol. No, I never cheated on her, I do have a few ideas on why she did cheat on me but I don't want to talk about them... yet anyways. I really do hope that this "Online Counseling" works, because I already have really bad depression already and I don't want it to get worse. Reply if I missed any questions you had lol. Matthew Fireskull P.S. When you said "Even your typing is going wrong" it's not because of this, I've always been a bad typer. How Bout A Helping Hand! Ya know... I could help you also, I dunno really how but I could. Midhav Darkskull I like what you are doing with the Midhav Darkskull page, but I think it would be best if you put each chapter on a New Page, then create a Title page ~ on that page provide links to each page. Keep up the good work! 15:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Sure, as other Examples (Midhav Darkskull: Chapter 1) or (input chapter title). It’s your story, you can do whatever you like, I am just concerned that when you are done, there will be a page 1 mile long, lol. It is a good story. Don't forget to make a page that links to all of the Chapters. Good Luck! 15:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC)